


Fight for Peace

by spicyilhoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Pentagon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyilhoon/pseuds/spicyilhoon
Summary: facing your mortal enemy isn't the best idea





	Fight for Peace

You scanned your surroundings, the worn out warehouse reeked of dead mice and gunpowder.  _Men_ , you thought, rolling your eyes at your rival’s incompetence. You made your way further into the infested building, turning around every second to check if your fellow gang members followed you, keeping a crouched stance. You maintained your low profile, covering your mouth with a red bandanna. You reached the end of the corridor, placing yourself in front of a barn door; tracing your hand on the wooden carvings of gang member names. Your men crowding around you, scratching against their palms in anticipation. Reaching for the door handle, the cold metal sending chills down your spine, gripping it tightly and pushing down slowly; a gunshot sounded through the corridor, stirring your men from their gaze.

“ _Shit,_ ” you whispered, letting go of the door handle to whip your pistol out of your back pocket, pointing it in the general direction of the shot. Hyojong, your right hand man, gripped his arm while containing a scream as blood gushed out of the deep wound. You sacrificed your bandanna, tying up his arm and signaling your other men to keep him to the side. You lifted yourself off the ground, shaking your head as you pointed the gun back in the direction of the previous gunshot. You fired your own shot, waiting for some response. Wooseok stood next to you, pointing his gun in the direction you were, his face adorned a snarl. His finger trembled at the trigger, eager to go. Another shot fired from the other side, this time, your men dodged bullets; all pointing their guns. You watched as a shower of bombs and bullets whizzed towards you and your men, skillfully maneuvering your way around. You caught sight of the other gang, their shadowy figures loomed through the fumes, coming towards you. Their leader stepped through the ashes, his dark hair ruffled in sweat and grim.  ****He stalked towards you, his combat boots clapped against the concrete ground; his dark eyes boring into yours. You raised an intimidating eyebrow at him, crossing your arms in front of your chest, watching him as he placed himself in front of you. You squint your eyes, lip curling at him.

“Jaehyun,” you spoke up, lifted  your chin to meet his eyes. You scanned him head-to-toe, smirking as your eyes spotted the a scar on his upper lip, memories of your first knife fight coming to mind. You noticed the limp on his right leg, resisting the urge to shoot the spot again.

“You…” Jaehyun snarled, his nose turning up in disgust. He pointed his gun at your temple, snarling as his finger trembled at the trigger. You rolled your eyes, boredom laced your sigh. You pushed his hand away, watching the gun clatter on the concrete floor. In a rush, his hand lifted up to your neck, cutting blood circulation to your brain. Your men rushed forward, not before Jaehyun’s men subdued them.

A shootout began, both sides rolling away from bombs and bullets. Jaehyun pushed your body against, his face millimeters away from yours. You knew there always was sexual tension between you, you silently smirked to yourself at the thought of you rolling in the sheets with your biggest rival. You felt his breath against your face, your body temperature rising with every second passing.

 

“Open the door, bitch,” He sneered, his teeth gritting as he pushed his hips against yours. Your hands fumbled with the handle, eager to get where he was going. You knew he wanted to do something about the said tension, his eyes desperate to get that release. Jaehyun’s shallow breathing hit your neck as his teeth sunk into the skin, littering marks with hues of purples and blues, a slight blush appeared as blood rushed to your face. You grunted as you finally got the door open, Jaehyun pushing you into the cold room ahead. Your teeth clattered against the chill, your leather jacket doing absolutely nothing to keep you warm; you knew your future activities would ignite heat. Feeling your back hit something rather soft, taking in the interior of where you were taken. The room resembled an office, ones you imagined CEOs would have. You realized your back was against a leather sofa, the smell of alcohol and meth warfed from the material, though you ignored it.

 

Jaehyun finally pressed his lips against yours, the taste of whiskey and cigarettes laced his breath as his tongue explored your mouth. Your tongues clashed, hands stripping each other. Your legs wiggled out of your jeans, the sounds of leather and metal falling to the ground shadowed the sounds of guns and bombs blasting outside. His body radiated heat, your body warming up to him as you pushed to the top. You straddled him, thighs tightly enclosing his, disabling him from gaining momentum. Jaehyun sneered at you, displeased with your actions, but his lower half said otherwise. You ground against him, watching him throw his head back as he responded to your touch. You placed your hands on his muscular chest, dry humping him roughly as you soaked your underwear further. You thanked the stars your underwear and bra matched, smirked as Jaehyun let out a moan. He lifted his head back up, unhappy with the effect you had on him. His fingers hooked onto your panties, pulling them down enough for him to reach your clitoris. You let out a strangled moan, electric pleasure shoot up your spine as he rubbed you roughly. With an slacked jaw, you watched him smirk as you perished under the mere movement of his fingers.

 

“ _Now, now, baby girl,_ ” Jaehyun cooed, his fingers brushing against your entrance, watching your body shiver in shock. His words snapped you back, shifting your hips so he couldn’t touch you. You sniggered, pressing his hips down with yours as he retraced his fingers. His shocked expression amused you, gaining power over him seemed like a piece of cake. Jaehyun’s nails dug into your hips, growling as he finally flipped you over, his knee rubbing against your core. You tsked, stroking the hairs on his neck softly.

“ _Look at you, using your big boy words, huh?_ ” You laughed, your teeth marking the surface of his chest and abdomen as he ground down on you, his hard on brushing through the silk of your panties. You held back a moan, your blood curling as he gained momentum. You fumed, nails clawing at his shoulder as your teeth continued tormenting the skin on his neck. Jaehyun’s arms caged you, preventing you from gaining control of the situation, you giving him gash marks on his shoulders. Your eyes narrowed as his hands made their way to your chest, rubbing your nipples through the cloth of your bra; a sensation you couldn’t resist. You yelped in pleasure, shockwaves surged through your body to your core, throwing your head back in submission.

 

“ _Good job, baby, tell ‘em who your daddy is. Tell ‘em,_ ” Jaehyun growled, his hot breath fanned against your face as you yelled his name. He continued rubbing you with one hand, as the other hand pushed your panties down your legs, exposing your wetness to him. Jaehyun smirked at his work well done, scooting downwards till he was eye level with your dripping mess. He made eye contact, licking his lips before kissing and bruising your inner thighs, moving his tongue all over the place before diving in. His tongue felt wonderful, his hands smoothing over your thighs as he licked you furiously. Jaehyun’s teeth pulled at your folds, holding your legs wide open. He draped them over his shoulder, gaining control and access to your best parts. His fingers suddenly entered you, your hands reaching to claw at his scalp. His fingers moved smoothly inside you, desperate gasps left your lips as your rode his palm. Jaehyun smirked against you, eyeing your submission in pride. His tongue left its position on you, his dark eyes scanning your sweaty body as your chest heaved in pleasure.

“ _Don’t cum without me, baby. We wouldn’t want that to happen,_ ” Jaehyun cooed, his fingers leaving your insides feeling neglected. You whined, your legs slacking against the leather of the couch. He climbed over you, his strong arms caging you once again. You felt him rub against you, his small grunts rumbled from his chest. Your toes curled at the sensation, your arms wrapping themselves around his neck as you pulled him down to your face.  ****Your lips clashed against each other again, his tip positioned against your entrance. You reached down, stroking him as he kissed you roughly, his hands holding your face almost lovingly. ****You withdrew your hand, feeling him push into you, pulling his lower lip to help swallow your screams. He held his position for a second, helping you adjust to his size. You squeezed his arm, wrapping your legs around his hips as he started moving.

Jaehyun’s rough thrusts shook your body, hips grinding against each other as you moaned in one another’s mouths. His tongue soothed yours, trailing down your mouth as he made his way to your neck. Resting his head there, he pile drove into you, holding your hips down so you stuck to the couch. His fingers bruised your skin, scorching up to your chest. You moaned loudly as his teeth pulled at your nipples, licking around the sensitive skin; your chest was littered with hickeys, teeth marks you knew wouldn’t heal for days. You heard him growl as your walls clenched around him, your moans invigorating him as his thrusts smashed against your hip bones.

“ _I-I’m gonna cum…_ ” you moaned, holding his face against yours as you kissed his cheeks and nose. He nodded, squeezing your hips as a signal for you to do so. You clenched hard around him, your orgasm sending waves of pleasure through your body, surging through your nerves as you started coming down from your high. Jaehyun’s thrusts started getting sloppier, his pace slowed down as you felt spurts of cum shoot. He finally stilled, filling you up to the brim, holding your hips against his as your walls contracted around him; milking him dry. ****Jaehyun let out a hiss, slowly pulling himself out of, some of his seed spilling on your thighs. He gave you one last kiss, leaving your head buzzing. You closed your eyes, letting your body recover from the mind blowing orgasm you experienced, pain replacing the pleasure you felt.

 

Your bones ached, creaking as you lifted your sticky body. Your skin heated and blotched as you pulled it off the leather, red and purple marks littered on your skin. You eyed Jaehyun as he wiggled into his clothes, gun and pocket knife in hand. You picked your clothes off, sliding them onto your body lazily. Jaehyun waited for you by the door, leaning his leath body against the frame. He watched you dress, his eyes soft under the dim lights of the makeshift office; you noticed stuff about him you were to blind to see before. A small smile graced his face as he noticed you eyeing him, dimples creating deep caverns in his cheeks. You felt yourself blush, fingers toying with your pistol as you walked towards the door. You felt something… but you didn’t know what; his brown eyes made your heart flutter, a feeling you despised. Jaehyun handed you his pocket knife, lifting his eyebrow as he waiting for you to respond. You took it, analyzing the sharp blade.  _I could stab him_ , you thought, but something held you back.

 

“ _Slash my face, sweetheart,_ ” Jaehyun spoke up, “ _it needs to look like we were… fighting,_ ” he smirked, as if he replayed your previous actions. Your eyes widened, hand gripping onto the hilt tightly. You scanned his face, looking for any sign of amusement, but your gut instincts told you he was serious. You huffed, taking your stance. You swung your arm, watching the blade slash against the smooth skin of his cheek, a hiss leaving his lips as blood ran down the gash. You felt a pang of guilt, rolling your eyes at the sudden change of demeanor. You stormed out of the door, searching for your men.

 

The shootout seemed to have come to a stalemate, men from both sides lined up against the wall. Some of them even started chatting, smiling and giggling before noticing their leaders arrive. Your men flung themselves towards you, enveloping you in what felt like a hug. You smiled at the gesture, the boys came to be like a family to you, and you guessed that they were just worried.

 

“ _You’re back!_ ” Hyojong groaned, still clutching onto his injured arm. You watched as he leaned against Jinho, with whose support he was able to stay conscious. You found Wooseok by your side, scars and blood covered his face. You looked back, seeing Jaehyun with his gang members, smiling and laughing as they walked to the left, possibly to their headquarters. He looked back too, his eyes meeting yours. A smile still graced his face, winking at you before turning back to his gang.

_this was the beginning of something new._

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh hi! this is my first work here. Feedback is always welcome, and yes if you've seen this on tumblr, I posted it there first.


End file.
